


Costume

by FairyNiamh



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gift Fic, Halloween Costumes, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is not happy about his costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeccaDG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaDG/gifts).



"Come on Erik, it's not as bad as all that,' Charles said with a small smile gracing his features.

"You're right my friend," he replied with a sigh and pat to his lover's hand.

"See," he started.

"It is worse than I had anticipated. This is Hindenburg disaster level of awful."

"Now you're exaggerating. I bet that Raven will adore it."

Erik could only snort in reaction. "Yes, our dear Mystique is easily amused. I, on the other hand am not amused; and I am sorry to inform you, I will not go through with this heinous charade."

Charles could only laugh at his friend's discomfort. "There is nothing nefarious about your costume. In fact, you are very lucky I won the coin toss in picking out your outfit. You would have screamed over _Raven's_ decision for you."

"And what did our charming minx have in mind?" he asked, positive that his boyfriend was exaggerating.

Erik's surety plummeted at the sparkle in his friend's eye. "Are you sure you wish to know?"

"Of course," he replied with more surety than he felt.

"A go-go dancer. Complete with thigh high platform boots and paisley micro-dress," Charles informed him with a chuckle.

"I see, well then… Viva Las Vegas it is then," Erik said with as much pride as he could muster while carrying his Elvis costume. Well, it _was_ better than a go-go dancer.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Becca.


End file.
